


What the heck Employee

by Mono_Chrome



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mono_Chrome/pseuds/Mono_Chrome
Summary: Literally just Kennedy incest and I'm sorry.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy & Peter Kennedy (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Kudos: 25





	What the heck Employee

What had started off as a normal day, if you could even call it that, had taken an unexpected turn. Peter Kennedy, aka Phone Guy, had been minding his own business when suddenly the door to his office slammed shut. He spun around to see his employee/brother, Jack. 

"I uh employee what are you doing?" He asked as Jack stared at him with those soulless eyes. "You know it's against the rules to close my office door."

Jack only stared and he began to slowly walk towards Peter. His empty eyes doing a once over of his Phone Headed boss. He stopped merely inches from Peter's face still holding his stare. 

Peter shifted uncomfortably "uhm employee what is the meaning of this?" Jack didn't answer but instead he leaned forward into Peters neck. 

"Employee answer me!" Peter was getting flustered already and Jack only responded with a lick to the Phone Man's neck. 

"E-employee t-this is highly inappropriate!" Peter stuttered, "not to mention that we're brothers!" 

Jack huffed against Peter's neck before quickly biting down. "H-HECK" was all the Phone Man could say as Jack dug his teeth into his soft flesh.

The taste of Peters skin against Jack's tongue was truly a forbidden flavor and something to be savored. Releasing his bite, he began licking at the dripping wound. He licked up as much of the blood as he could before pulling away to admire his work.

Peter was in a state of shock. His own brother had just given him a hickey and at work no less. He couldn't form any words as he watched the tangerine man slowly get down on his knees. 

Jack was now eye level with Peter's waist. He looked up at the flustered Phone Man and locked eye contact. Leaning forward he began to gently lick at Peter's clothed bulge. 

With every lick Peter got harder and he couldn't stop it. It had been so long since he was pleasured by another person. He had always stuck to his badly photoshopped Foxy porn and his hands to do the trick. Now that an actual person was showing him pleasure he couldn't contain himself. It wasn't even an actual blow job and yet it already felt so good that Peter couldn't help but dig his finger into his brother hair to pull him closer. He let a throaty moan as Jack's tongue roughly rubbed against his confined erection repeatedly.

Jack was watching his brothers every move while he licked the hot bulge. Peter's fingers were woven into his hair pushing him closer to the bulge. He stopped taking a moment to pull back Jack reached up to unbuckle Peter's belt and unzip his pants. He pulled out his brothers hard erection and rubbed his thumb against the underside of it.

The action of Jack touching Peter's dick almost made him come right then. He let out another moan as Jack continued to massage the length with a thumbs. It had been too long since actual sex and he could barely handle it. Peter let out a cry and arched his back as Jack took the hot erection into his warm wet mouth. 

Having his brother's hard dick in his mouth was a real turn on for Jack. He swiped his tongue against the underside of it and enjoyed the shaky moans Peter was letting out. He pulled away until only the tip was in his mouth before deep throating the whole length. 

Peter shuddered and let out another moan as Jack began deep throating him. He was so close already and Jack could probably sense it too. Peter pushed his hips forward and pulled his brother closer trying to reach his climax. 

Jack took this as an opportunity to swallow around the length causing Peter to release in his mouth. He swallowed every drop of come from his brother before pulling away with a wet popping sound. Peter's hands were still clenched in his hair as he came down from his climax. 

The Phone Man's legs were shaking and he was breathing heavily. He finally released his grip on Jack's hair before saying "Your lucky I'm not willing to fire you for this employee" and with that Jack stood up, bid his farewell and left his boss's office.


End file.
